Sin baile, sin vida
by Append
Summary: —Baila y te besaré—dijo el chico susurrando y sin mirarla a los ojos—, baila, por favor.


**Título: **_Sin baile, sin vida._  
><strong>Personajes:** _Sonozaki Shion, Sonozaki Mion, Maebara Keiichi, Houjou Satoko._  
><strong>Género:<strong>_ Drama/Romance._  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>_Spoiler sobre las relaciones Shion/Satoshi/Satoko, de la relación Mion/Keiichi y de Mion/Shion. Solo fue después de una tarde de ocio, lo lamento si hay Ooc o fallas tan graves que merezca la muerte(?)._

_**Disclaimer: **Higurashi no naku koro ni no me pertenece, le pertenece a 07th Expansion, todos los créditos a ellos. _

**_Sin baile, sin vida._**

**_—_**_¿Qué pasa Keiichi-kun?_

Esa voz risueña y femenina alerto a Maebara Keiichi, el cual apartó su mirada del extenso campo con bellas flores para posarla en Houjou Satoko. Él chico le sonrió y le dijo lo que le pasaba nada, y siguió observando al mismo punto que había captado toda su atención. En ese punto había una mujer moviéndose de un lado a otro con finos y dulces movimientos, claramente bailando, esa dulce mujer era Sonozaki Shion, ella había invitado a Keiichi ya que iba a salir con Satoko y no quería salir sola, y el acepto.

—_¡Ya se que te pasa!_—exclamó la joven, sonriendo—. _¡Andas viendo a Nee-nee bailar!_

Era cierto. Su cabello verde volaba por el campo, su ojos verdes hipnotizaban a cualquiera y su cuerpo escultural danzaba activamente. La Sonozaki ya se había fijado en que el joven posaba su mirada en ella desde hace mucho atrás. Seguía bailando mientras el sol lentamente se escondía. Pasaron los minutos hasta que se cansó, y se acercó a donde estaba el joven y su "próxima" cuñada allí.

—_¿Qué ocurre?—_preguntó la mayor, con una sonrisa pegada a la cara—. _¿Les gusto?_

Ambos contestaron afirmativamente, bueno, una más feliz que el otro. Shion seguía sonriendo y empezó a caminar, enseguida le siguieron los jóvenes. Ya llevaban minutos caminando hasta que apareció una mujer, ella era igual a Shion, pero su cabello caía en una cola de caballo bastante bonita en verdad, la que aparecía frente a ellos era Sonozaki Mion, con una cara bastante molesta.

—_¡Shion!—_exclamó la mayor, pronunciando bastante tiempo la "i"—_. ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!_

—_¿De verdad?—_le preguntó la menor con un tono ligeramente sarcastico_—, he estado todo el rato con dulce tu novio y Satoko-chan._

Al escuchar la palabra novio, Mion se le puso la cara roja, tal vez de furia, tal vez de vergüenza, eso no lo sabía ni la misma Mion_. _Keiichi solo se sonrojó y empezó a negar aquello que había dicho por la menor de las chicas de ojos verdes. Satoko solo reía ante las caras de sus dos amigos, era tan gracioso, no solo para ella, si no para la misma Shion. Seguía riendo la rubia y cuando que Shion le tomo de la mano, le susurró algo a su querida hermana, que se calmó pero mantuvo su sonrojo y se fue corriendo de allí, mientras reían ambas sonoramente.

—_Esa Shion_—comentó Mion suspirando, cuando vio que su hermana se había alejado—, _¿no crees que dice mucha tontería?_

Keiichi no le respondió, solo observaba el camino por donde se había ido la menor de las Sonozaki y miró a Mion. En su mente todavía estaban grabados esos pasos de baile que hizo la chica de verde, como pisaba el pasto, como caminaba, y recordaba su dulce cara y se fijo que Mion se le había acercado demasiado, solo para ver si estaba bien. El observo sus facciones, sus ojos verdes iguales a Shion, su piel blanca y hermosa, todo de ella. Le tomó la mano y ella pronunció una palabra en inglés, que no conocía, así que la ignoró, pero lo que si sabía es que debía juntar sus labios con los de ella.

—_Baila y te besaré_—dijo el chico susurrando y sin mirarla a los ojos—_, baila, por favor._

La chica, sorprendida porque le pedía que bailará lo hizo, no quería, ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero las palabras "y te besaré" la obligaron a hacerlo. Sus pasos eran idénticos a los de su hermana, su mirada era la misma, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Keiichi tuvo miedo, ¿cómo Mion y Shion cambiaban tan rápido?, porque era imposible que dos personas diferentes bailarán igual y con la misma intensidad.

Keiichi se llevo las manos a la cabeza y huyo, asombrado de las capacidades de Mion y Shion de cambiar tan rápido, ya que sabía que cambiaban con frecuencia. Mion solo sonrió tristemente cuando vio correr a un gallina-Keiichi, según ella. Ya le iba a explicar que ella y Shion bailaban igual porque habían aprendido de la misma persona, de un primo lejano de ambas cuando la menor llego a Hinamizawa, ya le explicaría, si es que el joven no salía corriendo sin afrontar el destino.


End file.
